A Man and His Dad
by Everybody Lies1
Summary: Tony has to deal with his past when his father is charged with treason.The whole team will finally meet Anthony DiNozzo Senior.The father of the famous Tony DiNozzo.Includes Tiva and a Tony/Gibbs father-son relationship.Teen for language and concept.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**Summary: Tony has to deal with his past when his father is charged for treason. The whole team will finally meet Anthony DiNozzo Sr. The father of the famous Tony DiNozzo. Includes Tiva and Tony/Gibbs father,son relationship. Teen for language and concept.**

** I am probably not going to finish this before January 12 so anything seen on tv will have nothing to do with this.**

* * *

He grew up with a man who he had to call dad. His father made him call him dad. Not sir, or father, but dad. But it was not a dad relationship. He did it to please the his wife and his friends. He and his dad were never really close. He was not physically abused in any way, except for the occasional smack. But hey, that was the 60's for you. No, he was always hard on him and didn't really care for him at all. Just some annoying boy with a smart mouth and a knack for getting in trouble. But, after getting disowned from his father and cut of from the family fortune he had gone his own way. Some how he ended up at NCIS not as bad as he could've become. He still had his smart mouth and knack for getting in trouble, though. He never talked about his dad that much. A couple of times, only when he was making a connection with his child hood. He hoped to never see him again, never.

Tony DiNozzo sat at his desk making a paperclip chain out of pure boredom. It was know getting quite long, but he was starting to run out of paperclips.

"DiNozzo," barked Gibbs as he walked into the bull pen, "Any reason your not working?"

"Sorry, boss," apologized Tony and he went back to researching a dead marine named Nathan Venn.

Oh, so very boring. He wanted to do something else, something fun, but he could think of nothing. Pulling a prank on McGee would just make Gibbs more angry at him and Gibbs had also blocked that fun game where you shoot terrorists on Tony's computer. With McGee's help of course, Gibbs was as bad as technology as one could be. Tony wished that something different would happen this day, out of the blue. If Tony knew what was going to happen he would take that wish back in less than a second.

Gibbs who was just talking on his phone hung it up, "We have another case. One involving treason in which because vital information was given to Al-Qaeda about the navy.

As if on cue a man walked out of the elevator with two guards standing besides him holding firmly on to him by his arms. The man had gray hair and wrinkles on his face. He was also wearing a very nice suit, Armani. This man appeared to have money. He was actually very good looking for his age, but was not happy about the guards holding on to him like that.

"Hey, I thought that this is America, were are my rights?"

"Sir, you have been charged for treason you have no rights," said Gibbs looking at the man. He looked very familiar to him ,"Who are you?"

Before the man had time to answer Tony did. He had looked up from his computer screen wondering who the man was when he saw his face, "Dad?"

The man smiled when he caught sight of his son, "Junior! How are you," he then saw a beautiful women sitting in a desk across from his son, "And how are you, beautiful?"

"What," asked McGee very confused.

This is Anthony DiNozzo Sr.," said one of the guards to them all.

"Dad, what are you doing here," asked Tony.

"These men apparently think that I've committed some kind of crime."

Gibbs was going to say something but could not find words. This was the famous daddy DiNozzo. The man who had raised his special agent, and who Tony did not like to talk about. He didn't seem as bad as Tony had described him to be at all. But then again he had just met the man, "Bring him to the interrogation room," said Gibbs to the guard who had finally spoken.

The guard nodded and carried the man away, "Hey! Where are we going know I would like to learn more about that women sitting across from my son."

The elevator doors closed in front of them and all was silent.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review. Is DiNozzo Sr. as nice as he turns out to be or is he not? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**I am probably not going to finish this by January 12 so anything on hat episode will not be realated with this story.**

**I am also not sure what business DiNozzo Sr. owns so I made up my own.**

* * *

Tony stood on the other side of the window in the interrogation room looking at his father. He had seemed nice to Tony when he first came, but he knew that that was probably an act. Now here was this man that he hated so much in his life, talking to his friends, to Gibbs, flirting with the women he... well to Ziva. Then Ziva walked into the room and stood next to Tony.

"So this is your father," she said looking at the man.

"Yup."

"He does not seem so bad as you make him out to be."

"Well, you haven't lived with him for as long as I have."

"Tony,please, he seemed happy to see you and was nice to everyone."

"You just like him because he called you beautiful."

Ziva smirked, "Maybe. But you need to talk to him."

Just then Gibbs walked into the room on the other side of the window and threw a file on the table, than he sat down and opened it up, "What business do you do, Mr. DiNozzo. The truth."

" I own A.D Weaponry. It specializes with guns, knifes, and high-tech weapons."

"You are accused of selling these weapons with Al-Qaeda and spilling secrets about the U.S. navy to them."

"Your Gibbs, right? The very few times that me and my boy have talked over the years he has always talked foundly of you. Said that you were stubborn as hell, though."

Gibbs then turned to the window, and Tony flinched, while Ziva chuckled.

"Sir," said Gibbs turning back to DiNozzo Sr., "Do not think that just because your son is on my team that I am going to go easy on you," Then Gibb's phone rang on he answered it, "Yeah, Abbs, I'm on my way," he said then stood up, stared at Anthony DiNozzo Sr. and walked out of the room.

"Well, Tony", said Ziva, "I need to help McGee with all of the paperwork for your dad. So talk to him."

"_Your_ giving me advice about fathers?"

"Just do it," and with that she left.

Tony looked some more at the person sitting on the other side of the window and finally gave in.

Tony sat down in the chair opposite of his father, "We need to talk."

"Here we go."

"What the hell is going on!?"

"Calm down, son," then he looked around, "Is anybody watching us on the other side of that window?"

"Nope. Just you and me," immediately DiNozzo Sr.'s attitude changed.

"Nope? You mean 'no, sir."

"I'm not a little kid anymore.

"But you act like one, and look we you've ended up. Working at freakin NCIS. I've never even heard of this place before you have started working here. You could've helped me out with the business."

"Yeah, I'd much rather be charged for treason than work here."

"Watch your mouth. You at least actually respected your mother."

"Well, she's not here anymore and I was stuck with you and your millions of different wives!"

"Don't talk to me like that. You respect that crack-pot Gibbs more than you respect your own father.

"SHUT-UP, Tony yelled, and he stormed out of the room. He went into the elevator and as soon as he started he flipped the emergency switch on. He leaned against the wall and slid down it.

All of there conversations ended up like, them yelling at each other. Insult after insult being thrown. Now this man was here with all of the people he loved and they don't even know how mean he is. At least not Ziva. He didn't know anyone else's opinion yet. Tony wasn't going to cry or anything. DiNozzo's are tough, DiNozzo's do not cry. His father had always called him a wimp. Tony than stood up and switched the elevator switch back on.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review and express your opinion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**I will probably not finish thi****s by January 12 so anything on the episode will not be related with this story.**

* * *

Tony stepped out of the elevator and walked into the bullpen, where he saw McGee typing on the computer and Ziva writing something down.

Ziva looked at him and Tony shook his head. This caused Ziva to furrow her eyebrows.

"What happened," she asked.

"What do you think," Tony sat down at his desk and went to work.

"Tony-," then DiNozzo Sr. walked out of the elevator.

"Why hello, we meet again," he said approaching Ziva, "And what is your name, gorgeous?"

Ziva smiled, "Ziva David."

"What a wonderful name."

"Stop flirting," said Tony, "She's about forty years younger than you, not that that ever stopped you before."

DiNozzo Sr. turned to Tony and he saw a flash of anger in his dad's eyes. Than he turned back to Ziva and smiled, "So, your going out with my son?'

Ziva shook he head, "What? No, we're just partners."

Those words stung Tony.

"I see," said the man and he turned to McGee, "What are you working on there?"

McGee blushed, "I um, am playing a computer game."

"Which one?"

"The Elf Chronicles. I usually don't play this..I mean, I-"

DiNozzo Sr. cut him off, "Really! That is such a wonderful game isn't it."

McGee's face lit up, "Yeah, I know! Tony usually makes fun of me for playing it though."

"That's a shame."

Then Gibbs walked in holding his usual coffee and glared at the suspect, and siged, "Impatient just like your son I see. Follow me," and they both went into the elevator.

Tony looked at Ziva and McGee, "Such a jerk, isn't he."

"What," said McGee, " So your dad shared the same hobbies as I do."

"My _father_can't even stand the mentioning of video games. Don't you see he's just kissing up to you? And to you too, Ziva."

Ziva stood up, "So, your dad likes me. Big deal. You aren't jealous are you?"

Tony laughed, "Me? Jealous of my father liking you, no way."

"If you say so," and Ziva sat down.

Then Abby walked in, "Where is he, is he here? Did I miss him."

"What," asked Tony.

"Your dad! I really want to meet him. I mean he's like your dad, the man who raised Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," said Abby,"So where is he?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "You just missed him, Abbs."

**********

_In the elevator._

Two seconds after Gibbs hit the down button he switched on the emergency switch, and turned to Anthony DiNozzo Sr.

"Do you love your son?"

"Of course I do, he's my son."

Gibbs stared at him for abut 20 seconds.

"What's this all about," asked DiNozzo Sr.

"When I went back to the interrogation room to talk to Tony, I saw him sitting and talking with you on the other side of the glass."

"Gibbs, this is a big misunderstanding. The boy has to be kept in line, so you just shake him up from time to time."

"Oh, so this is just a big understanding? Of course, because I'm just a crack-pot old fool, right," said Gibbs reciting DiNozzo Sr.'s own words.

"He's my son, I can talk to him whatever way that I want to."

"He deserves to be respected and have love from his father. Not be yelled at and made fun of."

"Yeah, it's touching and all that you care for my son, but I just want to get this case over with so I can go back to my normal life."

"_If_ you don't get put into jail or executed. And it now seems like a big if."

Gibbs held on the man's arms and started walking toward the interrogation room, _"I can't wait to get this son of a bitch to jail and out of Tony's life."_

* * *

**What do you think? Do you think that I should get rid of the Tiva or keep it? By the way thanks for the reviews so far. I really appreciate them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**I am probably not going to finish this by January 12 so anything seen on the episode will not be related to this story.**

* * *

McGee stopped typing and stared off into space.

"Anything the matter," asked Ziva who noticed that the rhythmic typing of keys had stopped.

"I was just thinking, maybe Tony's father really is all that bad. I mean look at Tony for example, he hides his true feelings and emotions all the time. His father may be able to do that too?"

Ziva sighed, "Yes, maybe you are right, and maybe I am being to hard on Tony," Ziva slowly took a deep breath, "Perhaps it is just because of my own issues with my father."

"You know that he probably thinks that we are jerks now, right."

"Yup."

"Wanna tell Abby about it?"

"Sure."

* * *

_At the lab._

"Hey, Abbs," said McGee as he and Ziva approached her.

"Hey! So have you seen Tony's dad anywhere?"

"That's what we came to talk to you about," said Ziva.

"Huh?"

"Abby," said McGee, "Ziva and I think that Tony's dad is not as perfect as he seems to be."

"What do you mean?"

"We mean that-"

Ziva cut him off, "That we think he's just as mean as Tony describes him to be."

Abby switched the music off with the remote, " You know this as a fact?"

"Gibbs called us on the phone after Tony left and told us about the conversation that Tony and his dad had," explained McGee.

Abby nodded her head. If Gibbs said it than it must be true.

"Now Tony probably thinks that we're all jerks."

Abby pondered and then she smiled, "Lets go and have a talk with Daddy DiNozzo."

* * *

_At the park._

Tony sat on a bench, thinking about his father and all of his friends, _"They don't believe me. My f*ckin father has deceived more people in my life. As if my own mother wasn't enough. She never believed me when I told her about what he thought of me. She always said that it was in my head."_

Tony looked around. He saw three teen aged boys skate boarding, a young couple having a picnic, "_How cheesy,"_and a...a little boy with his dad. He watched them. The man was teaching the young boy how to throw a ball. Something that his father never taught him. Whenever the boy missed the ball the man wouldn't yell at him or get frustrated. He would simply kneel next to him as make a motion with his mitt and talk. He was probably telling his son that it was okay and he's get it soon enough. Another thing that his father never did for him.

Gibbs was walking on the pathway looking for Tony when he spotted him. He knew that Tony always came here when he wanted to think. Gibbs slowly sat down next to Tony and saw what he was looking at.

"Tony, I know."

Tony said nothing and was still watching the father and son.

"I was on the other side of the glass when you and your dad were having your conversation. If you could call it one."

There was still no response from Tony.

Gibbs sighed, "I told McGee and Ziva about it, too."

Tony shook his head, "They didn't believe me."

"Don't be to hard on them, DiNozzo. Ziva has her own issues with her father and McGee...well let's say that sometimes McGee has his head in elf world."

"What does it matter. My own father hates me and my friends don't even believe me anymore."

Gibbs lightly tapped Tony on the back of his head, "No, self-pity, DiNozzo. I'm going to put that bastard in jail."

There was a long silence. Then Tony stood up, "Thanks, boss. I think that I'm going to head back now."

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

Tony stood there for a second and then slowly walked away. Gibbs watched him go and he mentally kicked himself.

_"Damnit. Why didn't I tell him that he is like a son to me. He really is, I just hope that he knows how much that I care about him,"_ thought Gibbs.

He sat there for a little while more enjoying the warmth of this weird winter day. It was a whopping fifty degrees and many people were enjoying it. Most of the snow had melted. Gibbs wondered if this was a sign, but his thoughts were interrupted when his cell phone begun to ring.

"Gibbs," he answered.

"Uh, boss we have a problem," said McGee on the phone standing next to Ziva and Abby in an empty interrogation room, "Tony's dad is missing."

"Shit," said Gibbs and he started running to his car.

* * *

**What do you think? I really appreciate the reviews that I've been getting and I've taken everyone's advice. I also had a lot of yes and no's to there being Tiva, so I'm going to write it where it can be reviewed either way.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**I will probably not finish this story by January 12 so any thing seen on that episode will not be related to this story.**

* * *

McGee shut his cell phone and sighed, "I told Gibbs, he's on his way."

Abby shook her head, "We were so blind."

Ziva nodded her head in agreement, as did McGee. He sat down and thought of his and Ziva's conversation with Gibbs

******

_Flashback._

Tony had just left and the phone started ringing. McGee picked it up and answered it.

"McGee,"

"Yeah, boss,"

"Put me on speaker phone I want Ziva to here this, too."

McGee did as he was told and he motioned to Ziva to come over.

"What did Tony say to you two?"

"Uh, he said something about his father and how bad that he is."

"Well, did you listen to him?"

Ziva looked at McGee, "No, we didn't," said Ziva.

"Why."

"Boss, we thought that he was over reacting. He was, wasn't he," asked McGee.

"No, he wasn't, his dad really is a son of a bitch. Just had a talk with him myself."

"What did he say?"

"I asked him about a conversation that I overheard him and Tony talking about."

"What were they talking about?"

There was no answer and McGee thought that Gibbs had hung up when he spoke, "Just, bad things. I don't really feel like going into the details. But, why the hell didn't you believe him," said Gibbs with anger in his voice.

"Boss, I didn't think-"

"That's right you didn't think. And what about you, Ziva?"

Ziva said nothing but hung her head down.

"That's what I thought. Now I'm going to go see DiNozzo and try to straighten things out because his team didn't believe him," with that Gibbs hung up the phone.

McGee turned his off, too, and shared a look with Ziva. Then she sat back down and they went back to work.

********

_Present._

How stupid he had been, how utterly stupid. Why didn't he just believe in Tony? Then Gibbs walked into the room, followed by Tony.

"What the hell happened?!"

"We don't know," said Ziva.

"Well find out," and Gibbs stormed away. This left Tony there with McGee, Abby and Ziva.

"Tony-" began Ziva.

"Let's check the security tapes," he said not looking into her eyes.

They did and after an hour they finally spot him.

"There," exclaimed Abby pointing at the screen in her lab, "See him."

That was most defiantly Anthony DiNozzo Sr. They could tell by his expensive suit and gray hair.

"He seems to be getting into the passenger seat of a black car," said Abby.

"Can you zoom in on the license plate," asked Tony.

"I don't know...wait, yes I can. It's 106HEJ."

"Put a BOLO on it, Abbs," said Tony.

"Okay," Abby typed for two seconds then it appeared on screen, " It's only six blocks away at some old building. It used to be a restaraunt untill it was closed due to bad business," Abby looked up finding Tony not there.

"He left, Abbs," said McGee.

"He has to stop impersonating Gibbs."

**********

Tony told Gibbs the news and they were driving there. Tony was holding onto the dashboard, gritting his teeth. They then arrived at the building. It was brick and the windows were boarded up. In a alley next to the building they could see a black car with the same license plate. They went into there positions and went inside.

It was musty and disgustiong. Everything in it was old and rooting, "Clear," shouted Gibbs, there was no response from Tony, "Tony!"

"Hey, boss I think I found something!"

"Gibbs rushed over and he saw what Tony was referring to. On the ground was the body of a man with a bullet hole in his head.

"Probably your dad's driver," said Gibbs.

"He has to be here somewhere," Tony's voice was shaking a little bit. He knew that his dad was one bad bastard, but he never knew that he was capable of...killing.

Tony and Gibbs looked around and then Tony remembered something, he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and saw the look Gibbs gave him.

"Don't worry, I don't smoke, I just keep one with me ever since," Tony's voice trailed off remembering how he found the a secret passage way with Paula using a cigar.

He lit it with a lighter and walked near the wall. The smoke just drifted straight up for a while but then he came to a spot where the smoke drifted into the wall.

"Aha!"

Gibbs came over and helped Tony pry the door open. And Gibbs turned to Tony.

"I think that your dad is involved with treason, Tony."

* * *

**What do you think? I really appreciate the reviews that I have been getting and have been trying to follow everyone's advice.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own NCIs or any of it's characters.**

**I will probably not finish this by January 12 so any thing seen on thet episode will not be related to this story.**

* * *

Tony and Gibbs started up the stairs in the secret passage way that they had just unveiled. Half way up the stairs Tony looked back at Gibbs.

"Hey, boss, do you think we should call McGee and Ziva to come over here," asked Tony wanting Gibbs's opinion.

"Do you want them over here," Gibbs knew how hurt he was by Ziva and McGee not believing him, so he wanted it to be his choice.

Tony shook his head.

Gibbs knew that it would be a good idea if McGee and Ziva were here, but he didn't want to hurt Tony. Still, Gibbs had a feeling in his gut that they should call them.

They then reached a door and Tony slowly opened it.

* * *

_At NCIS._

McGee, Abby, and Ziva were waiting in the bull-pen for any news on Tony and Gibbs when Abby stood up.

"I can't take this anymore! You two need to go to them now!"

"Abby," said McGee, "Tony is mad with me and Ziva."

"Actually I agree with Abby," said Ziva.

"I don't know. Do you think-"

Abby slapped McGee on the back of the head.

"Owe! What was that for!"

"Tony and Gibbs need you, Timmy. I mean Tony will forgive you right? He forgave Ziva when she, well you know, and he forgave me when I acctidently sent him to jail. He'll forgive you, two."

"Okay, Abbs," and him and Ziva grabbed their stuff, " That kinda hut Abby."

She smiled, "I learned it from the great silver fox, now go."

Ziva and Mcgee got into the elevator and hit the down button.

* * *

_Tony and Gibbs._

Tony slowly opened the door and there he found many computers.

"What the-"

Tony stopped when he saw his father pointing a gun at Tony and Gibbs.

"Nice to see you again," said Tony.

"Watch your mouth, young man."

"Young man? Last time I checked I was in my thirties, not nine."

"So you found out," said DiNozzo Sr.

"We saw your car on the security camera," said Gibbs.

"I know that. That's why I killed the driver. I told him that we would be caught."

"This is the end of the line," said Tony.

"Don't make you shoot you."

"One of you, two of us," reasoned Gibbs.

"I can still shoot. Besides thanks to Tony I got that information to Al-Qaeda. Soon after Tony begun working at NCIS I began working with Al-Qaeda. I would come to NCIs at night. You don't think that Tony goes there late at night all the time? The boy's not that hard of a worker. I would come their late and of course it's pretty dark at that time so my gray hair wasn't to noticeable, and I also look like Tony. The one good thing that he inherited from me."

"So I went to his computer and, well, it's pretty easy to guess someones password, when you've lived with them for a while. It's his mothers name. Olivia," Tony's eyes filled with tears at the mention of his mothers name, "So, after two or three tries I typed that in and I was on. Got all the information from that computer. So, I contacted some of my business bodies and they contacted Al-Qaeda."

"Son of a bitch," muttered Tony.

"Do you really want me to full fill a dream of mine today," he now pointed his gun at Tony.

"All my life you've been pushing me down."

"Your a disappointment! You were a waste of my time. Never did anything right then and you don't do anything right now."

"Shut up," Tony now had tears in his eyes.

"And a wimp! Could never deal with what was dealt with me. It's to hard daddy, I miss mommy."

Tears started to escape from Tony's eyes.

"A disappointment," Anthony DiNozzo Sr. fired his gun.

* * *

**What do you think? Review are very much appreciated. Only a couple chapters left now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. **

**I will probably not finish this by January 12 so anything seen on the episode will not be related to this story.**

* * *

McGee and Ziva were driving to Tony and Gibbs. McGee was driving much to Ziva's dislike.

"I do not understand why I can not drive. If I were driving we would already be there."

"If you were driving we'd probably be dead."

Ziva crossed he arms and stared out the window.

"Do you think that they are all right, Ziva?"

She turned to him, "Hopefully. Though I still can not believe that NCIS let a man charged with treason simply walk out."

"He does look a lot like Tony doesn't he?"

"Yes, but-"

"We were in Abby's lab, Gibbs and Tony were away."

"What about the guard we had standing in front of the interrogation room?"

"He might of..damn. He's dead. I left Tony's dad some paper work to sign with a pen and a never took it back. Shit," McGee hit the steering wheel and they started to swerve.

Ziva quickly grabbed hold of the steering wheel.

"Thanks, Ziva. I guess that my head was somewhere else today. I mean actually meeting Tony's dad, thinking that he was really a good guy. Do you think he planned this?"

"Maybe. You are okay if I let go of the steering wheel, yes?"

He smiled, "Yeah," then his face dropped, "I hope that they're okay."

* * *

Tony immediately went down after the shot and grabbed him stomach. He could feel the warm liquid seep into his hands. He knew that he needed to get medical attention, and fast. Gibbs was stunned and his hand tried to go to his gun, when he saw DiNozzo Sr.'s gun in his face.

"Drop the gun."

Gibbs did as he was told, and glanced at Tony, "You okay," he whispered.

"Never..been..better," though Gibbs could see a red pool of blood forming around Tony that worried him greatly.

DiNozzo Sr. got the trigger ready, "You know, Gibbs, I never really did like you. Started all of this trouble in the first place. Meddling in Tony's life."

"I care about him."

"Don't know how anybody could. I'm going to enjoy-"

He never finished that sentence. He fell back and blood started coming from his head. Gibbs turned and saw Tony holding his gun in his hand. He then dropped it and cried out in pain. Gibbs quickly went over to Tony.

"Tony, stay with me, okay. Stay with me."

Then Ziva and McGee came in with their guns ready after they heard the shot. But they saw Tony and rushed to his side.

"Hey..guys."

McGee was quickly dialing his phone, with tears in his eyes, "Yes 911.."

Ziva was cradling his head in her arms, murmuring something in Hebrew, trying her best not to cry, but was failing.

Gibbs was putting preassure on Tony's wound, though it was not helping that much.

Tony couldn't remember that much from then on. He saw a blur of people dressed in white clothes speaking some sort of gibberish that he could not understand. Then every thing went black and the last thing that Tony heard was Gibbs telling him that it was going to be all right.

********

Tony awoke to find himself in a big house. It looked oddly familiar, as if it was his own house. It then came to him that it was his house, from his child hood.

"Gibbs," cried out Tony, "Ziva! McGee!"

Tony heard no answer but a gentle singing voice. It was so beautiful and also familiar, and it was coming from a room down the hall. He slowly went forward and saw his mother rocking in a chair. He slowly approached her with a mix of emotions coming over him.

"Mom?"

She just kept singing. Her voice was just as beautiful just as Tony remembered it. He remembered that when he was little she would always sing to him before he went to bed. Then one the day singing stopped and it was never heard again until now. She was shaking her head, when Tony took a step toward her, she had a sad look on her face.

Tony then realised that she wanted him to go back, but he didn't want to. He wanted to stay with her forever and never leave, he didn't want her to disappear again.

"Mom I-"

She kept singing, tears started running down her face, but the tune stayed the same. She then began to get blurry and things started to get light. Just before she disappeared completely Tony whispered, "I love you, Mom."

* * *

**What do you think? I really appreciate the reviews that I have been getting. There is only one or two chapters left now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**This is meant to be a short chapter.**

**Hooray!! Despite what I said in all of the other chapters I have finished this before the 150th NCIS episode.**

* * *

He woke up to a white room with a lot of worried faces looking down at him.

"Mom," Tony asked.

Gibbs furrowed his eyebrows and was a little bit worried, "No, Tony it's your team."

He looked around and smiled at all of the people around him.

"Hey, McWorry, I'm alright."

McGee smiled, "He's fine, boss."

Tony looked at Ziva, "I'm glad to see that yo are better," said Ziva.

"What? And no longer see that smokin' ho-"

"Yes, Tony, thank you."

Abby then hugged him and Tony groaned.

"Sorry, Tony. I was just so worried! McGee called me and told me what was happening."

Ducky shook his head, "Sorry, me and Mr. Palmer were not around during this, we just came back from Iraq yesterday."

A man with a white coat then came in who was a doctor, "Okay, let's give Mr. DiNozzo some rest. You can all visit with him in a couple of hours."

Everyone left except for Gibbs, "Sir, Mr. DiNo-

"It's Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and I really want to stay with him," the look in Gibbs eyes made the doctor agree with him.

Gibbs looked at his Senior Field Agent. His stomach was all bandaged up and he was wheezing a little bit, but besides that he looked fine for just being shot by his father, "Your a hell of a fighter, you know that, DiNozzo."

*************

It was a chilly day in New York and many people dressed in black were all sitting in front of a coffin. Two of the people in that crowd were Tony DiNozzo and Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Tony had gone to the funeral to appease his other relatives, but Gibbs insisted that he should come too, in case Tony needed someone. Everyone in the DiNozzo family were crying, except for Tony. He had an emotionless stare on his face. The man wasn't even going to be buried next to his first wife. Tony's mom.

Everyone was saying words about DiNozzo Sr. up at a stand. Such as 'a damn good man' and 'always was a hard-working man'. Tony wondered how anyone could even say that about his father. Some of his relatives had insisted to him that he must go up and speak, because he was his only child. Tony shared a look with Gibbs and then he went up.

He cleared his throat, "My father was never the kind that showed his love out...I mean he," Tony looked at all of the faces looking up at him and he knew that he couldn't lie. Not this time," He was a selfish bastard, and he never cared about anyone. Only his money and respect," Tony's eyes watered, "Not even his own son."

With that Tony found himself running, to where he didn't know. He sprinted past all of the graves and didn't know how long that he had been running. Until a pair of firm hand held him by the shoulders and squeezed him into a hug. It was Gibbs. Tony stood back and wiped away his tears.

"S-sorry, boss," he stammered.

"Don't be sorry, Tony. I know that it must have been horrible to deal with that son of a bitch all of these years."

"Even my father hates me."

"No he doesn't. He loves you and he's trying to comfort you right now."

Tony looked at him, "Thanks,..dad."

Gibbs had finally told Tony how much he meant to him and Tony finally had the father that he always wanted. Right in front of his mother's grave.

* * *

**And finished! I really did finish this by the 150th episode! What do you think of this whole story and this chapter?**


End file.
